Geldoblame
Emperor Geldoblame is the autocratic leader of the Alfard Empire, he seeks to revive the Ancient god of Destruction, Malpercio, to gain power and control from the god. He appears to be the mastermind behind the plot to revive Malpercio. He comes across as a crazed and power-hungry madman, but when certain items in his past are examined it shows an admiration of children's toys and an obsession with Questor Verus. He has ruled Alfard for about 20 years. Origins Geldoblame was born a pure blooded Alfard citizen and as such grew with all the amenities that came along with it. He was well schooled, knew the luxuries that life could give and he also looked down on anyone not from Alfard. Geldoblame was an exceptional student excelling academically all the while dreaming of helping his country further advance. He grew up in an empire on the rise under the leadership of Emperor Olgan. He also grew fascinated if not enchanted by the military leader Verus. Around this time he even started what would become his “My Verus Scrapbook”. Geldoblame eventually scaled the social ladder and by age 25 managed to become Verus’s personal aid, his right hand man. The Emperors Death Geldoblame became famous around this time under Emperor Olgan being Verus’s protégé taught him about politics and gave him high social standing among the people of Alfard. Around this time the empire was flourishing with Baelheit’s Machina advancing them far beyond the other nations. He received the best training money could buy and was privy to many of Verus’s secrets and it is hinted that he may have even fell in love with him. However, it is also hinted that Geldoblame simply fell in love with the power that Verus had at his command and had the utmost respect for him due to his power and reputation. Geldoblame was a man very much in touch with the many people in his nation , he had heard of and met the genius inventor of Azha, Georg and the doctor Larikush, later this information would serve him well. Soon the Emperor was assassinated and he was sent by Verus to help out the would be assassin Sagi. Along with Verus he supplied support and valuable resources so Sagi and company could stop Baelheit and his Machina Vanguard. It is Geldoblame who carries out his master's will and even represented him during the elections even though they still don’t win. Curiously even though a sweet and almost innocent man during Olgan's death Geldoblame kept secrets of his own, he may have incited a Para machina rebellion in The Dark Service to help Verus achieve his goals. He never shares this information with Verus and asks Sagi to keep it between them. Never explicitly stated but there is strong evidence that he had a hand in their demise. Decent into Madness Geldoblame was probably blinded by his own preconceptions of Verus to realize that he was being used. When Sagi mad his way into Tarazed so too did Geldoblame and Verus unknown to our heroes. He remained at his masters side confident that he had Verus's utmost respect. After Sagi defeats Baelheit Verus reveals himself and murders him in cold blood. Shocked Geldoblame would have still remained at his side, but Verus was through with him as well. Telling him he was nothing more than old and no longer beautiful he discarded Geldoblame like a child's toy at the end of the day. In shock and disbelief he struggled out of a self destructing Tarazed and barley made it out in time. He crash landed somewhere in Alfard where all the leaders were now dead including Baelheit and his protégé, the prince Shanath, and his own master Questor Verus. Upon his return, he was a changed man bitter and angry, the empire was overjoyed to have him back alive and being the only person with the knowledge of how to run the empire he was made emperor immediately. With the realization he had outlived all his rivals and even his betrayer, he was drunk with power. The first orders he issued was to bring him Georg and find the five End Magnus pieces. Emperor Geldoblame As soon as he became emperor and obtained every benefit that the title provided, Geldoblame went from an honest and generous man to a vile, greedy, and power hungry villain who couldn't have cared less for the lives of others. Verus's betrayal against him caused Geldoblame to develop a heart of darkness even more evil than Verus' with no love for anybody or anything other than power, authority, and control. Keeping up with Baelheit's legacy of machina, Geldoblame used it as the focal point of the empire and all vestiges of plant life were removed while he perfected the nation. He had greater Mintaka and Verus's former residence completely demolished and torn down and used the space to construct a huge addition to the imperial fortress, now twice the size where Geldoblame ruled in comfort and luxury. When Georg was brought before him as ordered, Geldoblame charged him with the task of creating new mechanical weapons and machina robots, giving him various forms of machina to use as a guide. Georg soon succeeded in creating incredible new weapons and even a flying fortress, known as the Goldoba, which Geldoblame quickly used to seize control of numerous lands and mass murder countless populaces into compliance as he tightened his rule. As Geldoblame gained further power and control, he dissolved the Dark Service, previously a secret organization for Baelheit until Geldoblame himself incited a paramachina rebellion that took the lies of hundreds of it's officers. In it's place, Geldoblame created the Mad Wolf Unit, which were charged with the most heinous orders, including the murders of children, the destruction of villages and towns, and numerous criminal activities. While forming this sinister unit, Geldoblame was brought a small girl found in the former Dark Service HQ named Savyna, whom he soon had trained to become one of the leaders of the unit. As he perfected his nation, Geldoblame poured many of his resources into obtaining the five End Magnus pieces so that he may use their incredible powers to obtain the abilities of Malpercio and open up a dimensional rift of monsters so that he can restructure the entire world to being under his complete control. He grew to be adored by the people of Alfrad and often held great ceremonies and celebrations in which he would gain their undivided support in his quest to conquer and control all the other nations, diluting his own people into believing that all nations aside from Alfrad were controlled by worthless inferiors with low intellectual capabilities and needed to be governed by him in order to survive and flourish. As the new leader of Alfard he also gained the acquaintance of the leaders of the other nations to keep up a favorable reputation amongst them and gain additional power and support. As he continued on with his plans, he next gave Georg the task of unlocking the secrets of life itself as he also desired immortality. He longed for a release from the mortal coil and so he wanted Georg to make a child created from pure Magnus, whose essence would help him achieve these goals. He enlisted Giacomo, a young imperial soldier with startling potential and Georg's own son, to help and gave Georg Ayme and Folon, two orphans from Azha, to use as guinea pigs for his experiments. At first Georg managed to create a life form from a heart flask, but Geldoblame viewed him as a failure and named him Kalas, a word which means "raven" in a long, forgotten language. Soon however Georg perfected his techniques and Fee was born, the true divine child. Using Fee as a prototype for immortality, Geldoblame had Ayme, Falon, and Giacamo absorb some of his power in order to test it's potential. The experiments were horrendous and torturous, resulting in Folon and Amye developing raw hatred and anger towards George as they were only small children at the time. Giacomo on the other hand, desired to obtain great power at any cost to become the strongest soldier in the Imperial Army and the world and marveled at the experiments. While it seemed that Geldoblame would soon obtain the immortal powers he longed for and gain further knowledge into the workings of the End Magnus, of which was the source of power in the experiments, Georg and his experiments were seemingly killed in a blazing inferno. However, the reality was that Georg grew disgusted of Geldoblame and his vile ambitions and staged the fire to fake his, Kalas, and Fee's deaths so that they may escape to Mira and live in peace. With his plans for immortality shattered, Geldoblame still made use of the fruits of Georg's experiments and enlisted both Ayme and Folon into the Imperial Army and placed them under Giacomo's watch, of whom both soon saw as a father figure. As his grip and tyranny tightened, Geldoblame became disenchanted with the people of Azha when they opposed the incredibly harsh conditions he placed on them to mine for ore, resulting in many of their deaths. In an eerily sadistic speech, Geldoblame showed his complete disdain for others as he referred to the people of Azha as mindless and worthless slaves who are merely pawns in a game for power and control and would kill every man, woman, and child if it served to benefit him. Ending with stating that the only reason he lets them live is for their use in slavery and mining, he ordered his army to massacre the village, only to be opposed by Lyude, a high ranking imperial officer. The army then massacred the village, including many of it's children, in his name and burned many of the houses and homes down. This prevented further rebellion and scared the remaining citizens into compliance. Pleased with the outcome, Geldoblame next banished Lyude to Diadem for opposing him and learned from Giacomo that Georg was indeed alive with Kalas and Fee in Mira. Infuriated, Geldoblame sent Giacomo, Folon, Amye, and Savyna to murder all three of them, no longer caring about the potential of Georg's experiments and simply lusted for revenge. They did as was told and set Georg's house on fire, and killed him and Fee while Kalas was able to live on as Fee passed his magnus of life on to him. While the emperor worked on his plans to find the End Magnus, he received a visit from a peculiar girl named Melodia, who gave him an ancient artifact known as the Earth Sphere. According to legend, this artifact was what sealed away each End Magnus in the continents and could also unseal it. With this, Geldoblame enlisted Melodia's help, unaware that she was being controlled by Malpercio himself in his own bid for power and conquest. The End Magnus With the deaths of Georg and Fee and his new-found help in the form of Melodia and the Earth Sphere, Geldoblame focused entirely on his plans to obtain all the End Magnus pieces. A new servant girl was sent to him by the name of Xelha whom he paid no mind and continued to plot to resurrect Malpercio and obtain his power. Unfortunately for Geldoblame, the Earth Sphere was stolen by that same servant girl he underestimated. With it, Xelha fled as Geldoblame dispatched Giacomo and the Goldoba to bring it back and to start gathering the End Magnus. At the same time, he deployed a unit of imperial soldiers to Diadem to declare war on the nation and slaughter the entire Diadem Army and demolish the castle and city. Knowing that Diadem would serve as an obstacle in his plans, he places Amye in charge of the invasion, tasking her with personally assassinating King Ladekahn, a possible obstacle in Geldoblame's plans, and stealing the End Magnus situated in the continent. In the meantime, as Giacomo pursued Xelha and Amye led the operation in Diadem, Geldoblame took a trip to Anuenue where he was a personal guest of Queen Corelia, taking Falon with him as his bodyguard. There, he studied the magical barrier around the continent to see if there were any weaknesses for frontal assaults so that he may lead an attack to obtain the End Magnus there. Meanwhile, Giacomo had succeeded in collecting the End Magnus on Sadal Suud while Amye obtained the End Magnus on Diadem through manipulation and mind control on Lyude. However, Giacomo failed to obtain the earth Sphere and Ayme failed to assassinate King Ladekahn, despite the imperial army wiping out a large amount of Diadem's army. Despite this, Geldoblame's plans were progressing smoothly as he claimed that his reason for visiting Anuenue was to simply take a vacation form his dueling duties. However, he was called upon his visit and instigated in an End Magnus conspiracy by Kalas, Xelha, and Gilbari. While shocked to see Kalas alive he stated down each in turn and denied the allegations. He then sent Folon to slaughter the trouble makers as he returned to his empire, where he waited patiently for everything to fall into place. Once he had two of the End Magnus pieces, Geldoblame sent Giacomo, Amye, and Folon to Mira to obtain the third, counting on Melodia to also assist them. He even used a fake kidnapping of Melodia in his bid for power, where Melodia secretly passed the third End Magnus she obtained through Kalas to Giacomo who soon gave it to Geldoblame. Giacomo soon succeeded in stealing the fourth End Magnus on Mira, while Amye stole the Earth Sphere from Xelha, giving Geldoblame everything he needed to complete his plans. Once Geldoblame obtained four of the End Magnus and the Earth Sphere, he marched with his troops into the caves of Azha where he had them kill the lord of the lava caves. He then used the Earth Sphere to unseal the last End Magnus and discarded the artifact in the caves as he now finally had all five End Magnus in his possession. Betrayal and Rebirth With his prize before him he ignored the timely arrival of Kalas and friends and bathed in the power of all five End Magnus and was reborn in a grotesque yet powerful form that reflected his heart of greed and darkness. His troops fled from him and he engaged our heroes confident that with his new-found power victory was within his grasp and would be able to conquer the entire world. Upon his defeat however he lost control of his body due to Malpercio overtaking him, much to his surprise. It was then that Melodia revealed herself along with Fadrohand revealed that he had simply been a pawn and had been lied to again just as he had been twenty years before by Verus. Humiliated and broken yet again, he was then gunned down by his troops on orders from general Fadroh who now served Melodia. He fell back into the lava of the caves and was presumed dead as Melodia seized control of the empire, reduced it to rubble, and unleashed Malperico onto the world. Later after this event however, Malpercio is destroyed, the taint clouds dissolve, all the continents fall back into place on the flourished earth, and the Alfrad empire finally saw the ignorance of its ways and became good acquaintances with the other continents, offering help and support. However, Geldoblame had a strong will and the amounts of the End Magnus left in his body left him alive. Claiming the new untainted earth as his own, Geldoblame made one last attempt to kill Kalas and Xelha. He is revealed as a disembodied being floating in the air around Kalas and Xelha while they were in Moonguile forest. Now utterly and completely insane and diluted, Geldoblame planned to massacre everyone on the planet and reshape it into his image. He showed even more power than before, subduing the three witches and emerging with the very earth to form a semblance of his head where he shot lasers from his eyes and controlled the earth. Geldoblame was defeated yet again and evaporated into the air as he screamed one last painful scream, finally ending the murderous reign of terror he had instigated for the past two decades. Boss Fight Geldoblame Boss Battle Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses